Never Forget
by Marie Delcore
Summary: It starts at a funeral and goes to a flash back and the the end of the story. What would happen to a 13 year old king when barbarians came to town. Death, and violence.


_**Summary**: A mix of LOTR fighting and naming swords with a little twist of my imagination. _

_**Disclaimer**: I own these characters and everything..I just mixed ideas from different people books etc. _

With glazed eyes, they came out of the shadows in single file, each carrying a flaming torch. The wails of the mourning echoed throughout the valley as the procession kept moving through the trees. Women dressed in tattered black dresses walked silently next to the body, tears falling down their faces but they didn't more say a word. Their silent beauty was the epitome of the brutality and the bitterness of death. The corpse was carried upon a funeral pyre to the center of the valley where all the warriors are burned and where leaders were buried when their lives reached their coda. I looked at the body, placid facial expression almost peaceful, those once glittering and joyful eyes now closed forever, the wind tugging the light blonde hair around the mans face and on the traditional clothes, vibrant colors of blues, reds, yellows, and greens inlayed against black, the pale hands grasped the hilt of the sword which used to find its place at this mans side or in the back of an enemy. I stood watching over it all, the procession, and the body all while thinking deeply. My eyes distant. My thoughts far away. In a place where I could be. Where it all took place. It seemed so long ago to me, I still felt the battle commence around me no matter where I went. I heard the screams...and I am taken back.

It was just another normal day, the leader of the village dressed in a commoner's garb. He didn't seem out of place in the market place. He looked at home there, more so than he did when he sat on that ornate throne in the grand hall in the center of the village. Around him stood the leader's most trusted knights and adviser, which was me. But I was a fighter as well. In this village everything seemed calm. Nothing seemed out of place and all was well. So we wandered on. Not really going anywhere. Our light haired leader just wanted to get out. To help the villagers with their daily tidings. I smile as I remember the day, he seemed so happy to be out helping his people. Poor boy was just 16 and leader. But I couldn't forget my job.

"Kel why do I have to always act so proper? It just doesn't seem right to place myself higher than these people just due to a trivial addition to my name…just because of heritage." My lord asked me that day his eyes shone with curiosity.

"Well my lord, it is to show that you are the leader, you are the one they respect and look up to help and protect them. The title gives you power as a way to help people in a way that many can't" I replied it was the bluntest statement that I could utter. I pulled at the rough clothes; I liked them more than the clothes I wore in court which befuddled me.

"You're fiddling with your clothes again Kel." My lord smiled as he lightly punched my arm. I smiled back at him and put a hand on his shoulder and the other on the pommel of my sword. "They say that a knight names their sword…is that true?"

"Yes it is. It's to give them strength in a manner of speaking. It's very complicated."

"Does yours have a name?"

"What?"

"Does your sword have a name Kel. And you're supposed to teach and protect me." My lord laughed it sounded like bells.

"Yes. I named her Fre'ca'da. It means 'Burning Flame' in the older language." I pulled my sword from its sheath letting its flat side catch the light before replacing it back in the sheath.

"Really? That is so pretty. Could I name my sword as well?"

"Of course…but what would you call it?" I was curious as to what he would name it.

"I want to call it the 'Protector'. What would that be in the old language?"

"Qui'soth." I replied and watched his eyes light up with courage. "Give me your sword." I took his sword in my hand and my lord took a knee in the middle of the street. People gathered. "I now dub thee Scion's sword 'Qui'soth'. Do you Scion take this sword and protect your people with the same power as its name?"

"I will protect my people with my life and will give my life protecting them in the same manner as the name of my sword 'Qui'soth'." Scion had bowed his head like any other night would and looked up at me when he said the word Qui'soth and I knew he meant it. His blue eyes glowed with such intensity that I had never seen before.

"Rise Scion. The ritual is done. Now you are a knight and leader. HOW will you protect yourself and be the lord over these lands at the same time?" I raised my eye brow as the crowd dispersed.

"Very carefully. I'll have you there too help me. Catch me if you can!" Scion hollered as he sheathed his sword and began to run through the village laughing and I followed running as well. But when I reached him, he was no longer laughing. We stood at the gates to our doors and saw five men.

These men's faces were tan and weather beaten, they lived rough lives, their muscles showed where furs and leathers did not. Their weapons were crude and encrusted with something. I dared not wonder so I walked up beside Scion who didn't look the least bit afraid.

"Welcome to these lands. What is your business?" Scion stated showing his authority as I arrived at his side, my hand on his shoulder and the other on my sword.

"We come to conquer. We want wenches and drink and these lands for our own." The largest man stepped up and spoke his voice deep as rolling thunder.

"I am afraid that you cannot do that. These are my lands and I will protect them. You will never obtain them for you ghastly wishes." Scion forced as he put his hand on his sword and pulled it out the sound of metal on sheath ringing in the air so I too pulled out my weapon.

"Fine then…we will fight for it. Men," the large man called to the other four. "Kill them."

I stood in front of Scion. I wanted him to live. He could fight off two maybe three but not four at once. So I took up the challenge. In my mind I muttered a prayer to the local god to protect me and then muttered "Fre'ca'da give me strength to protect my master, and slay my enemies and those who oppose me." My eyes shot open and I sneered as I felt the power flare through my veins. My sword's length was rippling with purple flames as I advanced on my enemies. I went on the defensive with my sword pointed to the ground, both hands on hilt, slowly advance, then running towards the first two, as I get close enough I bring the sword up in a full arc bringing both of them down, stabbing the one that still moves at the end of the arc. I can feel my lord's eyes on my back but I dare not look…he's never seen this side of me before. But my pause cost me. Another foe snuck up behind me and metal met skin tearing through my back from my right shoulder to left hip. I cried out in pain only to reach behind me and snap the next of the enemy. I looked into Scion's eyes and saw awe and the reflection of another foe so I lifted my sword and turned around. To my disgust the man ran straight into the point of my sword, its purple flames licking flesh and burning it, the man grabbed the sword and pushed it further into his body as he groaned in pain, blood bubbling from his lips until the sword in completely through his body and he is close to me. I can feel his breath and can't stop his attack as he slashes across my face. I am blinded by a spray of red and wrench my sword from my foe's body as I hear a scream.

I look up to see my lord in battle with the older man. He is bloody, wounds cover his body and I notice he is slowly faltering. The battle hadn't gone on long but long enough for the more experienced to gain an advantage. I struggled to my feet weakly holding my sword in my hand. I have to try and help but I am losing blood fast, my eye…I can't see out of, and my lord is hurt…losing…dying. I raise my sword and throw it at the man and it hits its target. Blood spurts out the man mouth as he curses, but he grabs Scion and thrusts a dagger into his heart and twists before he died. The scream that boy made was unbearable and made me run faster to get to him as he fell to the ground.

I cradled my lord's body in my arms. He is pale, deathly so, shaking as bloody surges around the dagger. I put my hand around the wound and prepare to take it out when I am stopped my Scion's hand.

"No…please don't. It…it's stopping the blood from flowing…Its giving me a few more moments." Scion stuttered his eyes dimming. But he didn't seem afraid. "I…I died protecting them…didn't I?"

"Yes..yes you did… You protected your people. You're not going to die though. Hold on just a little longer." I panicked…my lord was dying in my arms and I had no way to save him.

"Kel…I know my time is ending…I can feel it…Do one thing for me…burn my body. I want…to be like a warrior."

"I…I will do that my lord."

"Kel…everything is so dark now…and warm."

"Don't worry all your pain will be over soon." I cooed as tears fell down my face.

"K..Kel…k...keep my sword as your own…and…and I want you to be..be the leader…please…"the boy breathed his last after his request was made, the blood stopped flowing, his eyes closed, and his grip in my hand went slack and fell to the ground. And at that moment it started raining.

I sat there for a time cradling the body in my arms as if I could will Scion to live again but I knew it was futile. My wounds ached as I moved and gathered my lord's body into my arms, and attached his sword 'Qui'soth' next to 'Fre'ca'da', and carried him all the way back to the great hall where I passed out on the stone tiles as I heard people rush over and gasp in horror. And the world was black.

When I awoke after that day, my wounds were attended too. The scar on my back was rope like and moved under my fingers when I flexed my muscles but it still pained me, and I had a scar across my face, and I remembered what has past. Forgetting my pain I rushed out the room, stumbling in weakness towards to my masters room to find him laid out in funeral garb, peaceful, his hair and body washed to make it pure before burial. I reached the bed and cried…until there was nothing left but dry heaves. I had never felt so alone. When people asked me his last words, and I told them he wanted to be burned and to have me as his successor people agreed. But I felt unworthy. I did not save him. And so I stand at his funeral now reading what I wrote before. Everyone is gone now so I can speak my mind, for I said that I wanted it to be private. The wind pulls at my hair and black clothes. And I read.

You move further away from me

The living will mourn you passing

You lived a long and bountiful life

But your time came to an end.

As a leader you came into the world

A friend to all who you knew

You left this world as a warrior

Dying a warriors death

Never will we forget you who saved us all

Ballads will be sung for thee

But never will we forget

You life giving deed

Rest friend

"I am sorry that I couldn't protect you as you did for me. I will live in your debt until we meet in death." I spoke softly as I took his sword from his grip placing it on my hip as he wished, and I set fire to the pyre. It caught quickly as I watched the flames lick his skin burning it to ashes. And I swore that I could hear him say thank you that day and that he would never forget my kindness. A person laughing was the last I heard as I watched a bird fly through the sky.

All I ask is for reviews...I am not sure how I did on this so yeah.


End file.
